


-Julie and the Phantoms Texting-

by SUN5ETSWERVE



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Bright - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Flynn - Freeform, Ghosts, JATP, Julie - Freeform, JulieandthePhantoms, Love, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Moon, Music, Reggie - Freeform, Romance, Spooky, children'sshow, finallyfree, flyingsolo, ghists, juke, julie and luke, kennyortega, molina - Freeform, netflix, nowornever, perfectharmony, phantoms, reggie peters - Freeform, sun - Freeform, sun5etswerve, teen, tv, tvshow, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE
Summary: what if the boys all got phones?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 40





	1. Intro

helloooooooooooooo <3

welcome to my julie and the phantoms texting book!

the format of ao3 will not let this look like a phone, but, fear not!

the experience will be just as hilarious :)


	2. Broken Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought this might be funny <3
> 
> LUKE'S PHONE

AT&T LTE 9:53 AM 75%

jules <3

luke: julieeeeeeeee

julie: yes?

luke: julieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

julie: what did you do

luke: WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE I SAY YOUR NAME YOU ASSUME I DID SOMETHING?

julie: yes

luke: ok FINE but in my defense, the computer was glitching before I got there!

julie: oh my god

luke: it's just a minor scratch!

julie: ONE MINOR SCRATCH TOO MANY

luke: IT WAS REGGIE'S IDEA BYE


	3. Not His Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is similar to the other!
> 
> LUKE'S PHONE

AT&T LTE 12:34 AM 92%

jules <3

luke: julieeeeeeeeeee

julie: yes?

luke: julieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

julie: yesssssssssss?

luke: you know that guitar you care about? like the one you specifically said not to touch?

julie: you broke it didn't you

luke: no of course not

julie: ok good

luke: Alex did

julie: WHAT

luke: woops? :)

julie: get over here so I can slap your ghost ass

luke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP


End file.
